Pirate Lore
Pirate Lore consists of legends, music, oral history, popular beliefs, fairy tales, stories, tall tales, and customs that were told by pirates and sailors around the world. These stories offers many an adventurer a chance to learn more about the world around them while spinning tales of thrill, adventure, and danger with salty old seadogs. Many lores were made over time; some of which would be believed to be not more than legend. Famous Pirate Lores Myths and Legends *''A Tale of Two Islands'' *''Rise of the Privateer'' *''Curse of the Muertos Moon'' *''Story of Davy Jones and Calypso'' *''Legend of the Armada of the Damned'' *''The Underworld of the Caribbean: Where Evil Thrives'' *''Curse of the Aztec Gold'' *''EITC Plots and Rumors'' *''Profane Ritual'' Legendary creatures and natural phenomenons *''Kraken'' *''Monsters'' and Sea monsters *''Sea serpent'' *''Sea beast'' *''Serpent'' *''Serpiente de Muerta'' *''White Whale'' *''Iguana monsters'' *''Siren'' *''Banshee'' *''Mermaid'' *''Zombie'' *''Jumbee'' *''Green flash'' *''Maelstrom'' *''Ghosts'' *''Blood moon'' Legendary Individuals in Lore *''Juan Ponce de León'' *''Calypso'' *''Davy Jones'' *''Crew of the Flying Dutchman'' *''Henry Morgan/Shadow Lord'' *''Bartholomew'' *''Hernán Cortés'' *''Ghost Captain'' *''Dark Teacher'' *''Torrents'' *''Humberto Diaz'' *''James Sterling'' *''Garcia de Avaricia'' *''Pierre le Porc'' *''Jolly Roger'' *''Jolly Roger's Army'' *''Sao Feng'' *''Jack Sparrow'' *''Hector Barbossa'' *''Crew of the Black Pearl'' *''Blackbeard'' *''Crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge'' *''Armando Salazar'' medallion]] Legendary Items in Lore *''Pirata Codex'' *''Journal of the Ancient Seas'' *''Heart of Davy Jones'' *''Chest of Cortés'' *''Aztec Moonstone'' *''Shadow Gold'' *''Skull of Teoxuacata'' *''Heart of Zerzura'' *''Dragon Tile'' *''Dragon's Eye'' *''Cloak of Caladonis'' *''Timekeeper'' *''Sword of Cortés'' *''St. Piran's Blade'' *''Sword of El Patron'' *''Sword of Triton'' *''Silver Tongue'' *''Buccaneer's Heart'' *''Pelegostos dagger'' *''Sun-and-stars amulet'' *''Deep Sea Opal'' *''Pelegostos necklace'' *''Jack Sparrow's compass'' *''Mao Kun Map'' *''Chalices of Cartagena'' *''Trident of Poseidon'' Legendary Locations in Lore *''Davy Jones' Locker'' *''Isla Cangrejos'' *''Cutthroat Isle'' *''Rumrunner's Isle'' *''Antilles Gate'' *''Isla de Muerta'' *''Isla Cruces'' *''Farthest Gate'' *''Shipwreck Cove'' *''Whitecap Bay'' *''Fountain of Youth'' *''Devil's Triangle'' *''Poseidon's Tomb'' Legendary Ships in Lore *''Flying Dutchman'' *''Black Pearl'' *''Queen Anne's Revenge'' *''Silent Mary'' *''Santiago'' *''Harkaway '' *''Nemesis'' *''Ghost Captain's ship'' *''Mefisto'' Events in Lore *''Quest for the Sword of Cortés'' *''Quest for the Shadow Gold'' *''Blood of the Aztec Curse'' *''War of Garcia and Pierre'' *''War of Jolly Roger'' *''War Against Piracy'' *''Quest for the Fountain of Youth'' *''Quest for the Trident of Poseidon'' Behind the scenes *Producer Jerry Bruckheimer revealed that while The Curse of the Black Pearl was mainly about the treasure, Dead Man's Chest presented more about the Pirate Lore."Pirate Lore" - Dead Man's Chest DVD This would lead to the use of various lore in the making of further sequels(At World's End'' and On Stranger Tides). *In the "Charting The Return" extra for the Dead Man's Chest DVD, director Gore Verbinski stated that every crazy idea was put on the table for the concept of expanding The Curse of the Black Pearl into a trilogy. The Fountain of Youth was one of the ideas he put in particular"Charting The Return" - Dead Man's Chest DVD; though it ended up in ''On Stranger Tides. Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' *''Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean'' Notes and references Category:Lore Category:Piracy